Sherlock poznaje Harriet
by SanAngle
Summary: Jedno z moich pierwszych fan-fiction o Sherlocku, stworzone dla Prompt-Meme-PL na .


**One-shot stworzony dla Prompt-Meme-PL na dA. **

**Miło by było otrzymać jakieś komentarze - nawet jeśli miałaby być to krytyka.**

Sherlock był właśnie w trakcie rozwiązywania pewnej zagadki, która Lestrade' a przerosła (jak zwykle, zresztą czego spodziewać się po policji – na pewno nie skomplikowanych procesów myślowych), gdy drzwi od ich mieszkania się otworzyły. Detektyw nawet nie podniósł wzroku – w końcu to na pewno przyszedł John z zakupami z Tesco (najpewniej bez mleka, jak zwykle zresztą), dlatego też gdy usłyszał kroki, które nie pasowały ani do pani Hudson, ani do Johna (nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności, w końcu niedawno robił remanent w Pałacu Umysłu), zdziwił się lekko, ale nie przerwał rozważań na temat tego, czy zabójca miał czerwone czy też może bordowe buty. Jaki przeżył szok, gdy zamiast narzekań uroczej starszej pani na temat bałaganu lub też jeszcze większych upomnień ze strony współlokatora a propos plastrów nikotynowych (tak, wiedział, że nie powinien, ale ta sprawa aż prosiła się o dwa plastry), lecz niski i gardłowy, kobiecy głos. Spojrzał w kierunku kreatury, która śmiała mu przerwać pracę (gdyby to był ktoś z wyżej wymienionej dwójki, skończyłoby się na rzuceniu w tą osobę poduszką, ale teraz postanowił sprawić, by nieszczęśnik żałował, że przekroczył próg) i posłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie.  
Była to niska blondynka o lokach, które w spiralach szły na wszystkie strony. Ubrana w dżinsy i kraciastą koszulę, stała pośrodku przedpokoju i krzywo na niego patrzyła. W tej chwili Sherlock spostrzegł, że jej usta poruszają się ze zdumiewającą szybkością i że owa postać coś mówi.  
-.. ale macie tu bałagan. John pewnie się obija, leń jeden – mówiła tymczasem ona – A ty, to pewnie ten idiota, który rzępoli na skrzypcach o drugiej nad ranem – w tym momencie nie pytając się nikogo o zgodę, usiadła na kanapie, na której , o zgrozo! znajdowało się Arcyważne Doświadczenie (jak szybko rozwija się pleśń na jedzeniu zostawionym na ubraniu pokropionym substancją chemiczną – wziął koszulę Johna, nie miał nic przeciwko. O ile był w tym czasie w domu – Sherlock nie słysząc protestów, po prostu wziął – ale to już inna para kaloszy). Tymczasem ta osoba kontynuowała swój monolog, a detektyw piorunował ją wzrokiem. Do jego uszu dochodziło jedynie „bla, bla, bla, bla, bla". Był skoncentrowany na dowiedzeniu się skąd ta istota wzięła się w jego mieszkaniu i, co ważniejsze – dlaczego w ogóle nie zamykała usta. Jak powietrze mogło dochodzić do jej płuc?  
Dziewczyna Johna. To była pierwsza myśl. Jednak, po głębszej analizie Sherlock wykluczył tą możliwość. Dziewczyny Johna były ubrane schludniej ( tu spojrzał na pogniecioną koszulę osobnika), czuły jakiś respekt przed nim (pewnie to był strach, doktor zawsze czuł się w obowiązku przestrzec kolejne kandydatki przed wredotą współlokatora), wyglądały bardziej dziewczęco (najczęściej miały spódnice bądź sukienki, to budziło rycerskie odruchy Johna), były ładne (a przynajmniej wg skali Watsona) i z pewnością nie wchodziły pod nieobecność wybranka na Baker Street (wiązało się to z możliwością napotkania Sherlocka i półgodzinnej pogadanki Jaka To Jest Beznadziejna). Nie, ta kreatura nie była kolejną dziewczyną Johna.  
A więc kto?  
Jakie jeszcze żeńskie istoty może znać John? Pacjentka? Nie. Nie ględziłaby na temat tego, dlaczego na zwierzątko domowe Watson wybrał akurat Sherlocka. To musiał być ktoś bliższy. Matka? Za młoda, choć gdyby się uprzeć, mogłaby nią być. Ale kto by ją chciał? Nagle zauważył kolejny szczegół. Była lesbijką. John nie przyjaźnił się z lesbijkami.  
Siostra. To z pewnością była Harriet. Czyli potocznie – Harry. Tylko co robiła w JEGO domu, siedząc na JEGO eksperymencie i przerywając JEGO rozmyślania? Spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze. Nadal wydawała dźwięki typu „bla, bla, bla". W chwili, gdy zauważył, że przerywa na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, wykorzystał okazję.  
- Nie znajdziesz tutaj następczyni Clary – powinno zadziałać. Ludzie nie lubią, gdy przypomina im się o przeszłości, szczególnie tej złej.  
Jednak nie zadziałało.  
- Czekam na Johna. O której kończy praktykę? – spytała. Jakim cudem to nie zadziałało? Sherlock spojrzał z lekkim zainteresowaniem na Harry. Ale tylko z lekkim. Nadal chciał ją stąd wykurzyć gdzie pieprz rośnie.  
- Był tu, gdy ostatnim razem spojrzałem – mruknął. Sam zastanawiał się, gdzie może być John. I wtedy go olśniło. Nie, nie w sprawie tego, jak pozbyć się Harriet, ale w sprawie morderstwa, nad którym myślał zanim nie pojawiła się ona.  
Podniósł ze stolika telefon i napisał:  
Do: Lestrade  
Od: Sherlock Holmes  
Jeśli ofiara jadła przed zabójstwem klopsiki, zabójcą jest ogrodnik. Jeśli jednak miała na nogach niebieskie trampki, to aresztujcie lokaja.  
SH  
Wysłał.  
Znów spojrzał na Harriet. Złożył ręce w piramidkach i przetestował jej wytrzymałość na Wyjawianie Mrocznych I Wstydliwych Szczegółów Życia.  
- Pół roku temu wróciłaś z odwyku. Rzuciła cię kolejna dziewczyna, więc zaglądasz do kieliszka. Choć nie przyznasz się do tego, chciałaś popełnić samobójstwo. Dwa razy. Pierwszy po odejściu Clary, drugi kilka miesięcy temu, gdy presja otoczenia była zbyt silna. Jesteś zadłużona, dlatego przyszłaś do Johna. Udajesz, że przypomniały ci się wasze dobre czasy i liczysz, że to otworzy jego kieszeń. On zaś da ci te pieniądze, choć od dobrych kilku lat nie odzywacie się do siebie i jedynie wysyłacie sobie smsy z życzeniami świątecznymi. Masz depresję i poszłaś na urlop, by móc w spokoju cierpieć i użalać się nad sobą.  
Jej twarz powoli się zmieniała. Miał nadzieję, że zaraz wstanie i wybiegnie z płaczem, ale nie. Roześmiała się pogardliwie:  
- John miał rację. Rzeczywiście włazisz ludziom za skórę. Pomógłbyś mi w jednej sprawie? Jest taki kretyn, który cały czas mi się naprzykrza – i rozwinęła ten temat, ciągnąc długą opowieść na temat tego człowieka.  
Sherlock miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje. Natłok bezużytecznych informacji, paraliżował jego Pałac Umysłu. Metoda wyłączania ośrodka słuchu i przerzucenie się na „bla, bla" ty razem nie działała. Tymczasem Harry przerzuciła się na temat 'polityka'. To już było rozwścieczyło do granic Sherlocka. Wstał i zaczął krzyczeć. Siostra Johna skomentowała to jedynie historią jakiegoś dalekiego wujka, u którego zdiagnozowano schizofrenię, gdy został szczęśliwym posiadaczem 21-ego kota w swojej kolekcji.  
Wtedy zaczął biegać po pokoju. Chciał wyrzucić Harry przez okno, ale z tego John nie byłby zadowolony. Dlatego tylko przyciskał dłonie do uszu, chcąc zatrzymać potok informacji.  
Wtedy wszedł John. Postawił na ziemi zakupy z Tesco i spojrzał za zdumieniem na Sherlocka biegającego jak opętany po salonie z dłońmi na uszach, później dostrzegł jego siostrę siedzącą i rozprawiającą na temat wujka Gary'ego. John niepewnie powiedział:  
- Hej.  
Sherlock mimo zakrytych uszu, usłyszał doktora i teraz pędem podbiegł do współlokatora.  
- Każ jej się zamknąć. Doprowadza mnie do szału – prosił, potrząsając ramionami Johna.  
- Harry, proszę zamilknij.  
Ta posłusznie umilkła.  
- Pałac Umysłu jest ci wdzięczny – nie były to może podziękowania wprost, ale zawsze coś.  
- Dobra, a teraz powiedzcie mi, co się tutaj dzieje.  
Widział jak Sherlock patrzy bez wyraźnego zdecydowania na Harry. Był ciekawy, co też teraz ma miejsce w głowie detektywa. Był prawie pewny, że zaraz Holmes niczym 9-latek naskarży na Harriet, opowiadając wszystkie szczegóły z jej życia, których dowiedział się po jednym spojrzeniu na nią, a o których to szczegółach nie miał dotąd Watson bladego pojęcia.  
Lecz tamten z niezrozumiałych dla Johna względów, mruknął tylko o coś o gadaniu jak katarynka i ruszył do siebie.  
A detektyw zrobił to z szacunku dla godnego przeciwnika jakim okazała się Harriet. Na drugi raz, wymyśli coś znacznie gorszego.


End file.
